


Lost and Damaged and Screwed Up

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will confronts Sonny after he finds out Sonny cheated on him. Based on the KevinxScotty scene from "Brothers and Sisters" of the same nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Damaged and Screwed Up

Will paced the floor of Sonny’s office in the back of Club TBD, his shattered heart hammering away madly in his chest. He shook his smarting hand out in front of him and blinked back tears as he heard the door slam shut behind him. 

"Will, you can’t just go around hitting people," Sonny said without pretense as soon as the door was closed.

Will barked out a laugh. “I am so sick of people telling me what to do and how to feel.” His voice was dangerously low and his words came out like a hiss.  
Sonny took a cautious step forward. “Will, the person you want to hit is me.”

"A barista? A barista, really?" Will spat, disgust in his eyes. "It’s so obvious. I would have given you more credit than that."

"I gave him the day off today. I told him not to work Johnny and Allie’s graduation party. I had no idea he was going to be here. He came of his own accord.’

Will laughed hollowly and threw his hands up in the air. He paced back and forth, his back to Sonny. “More excuses.”

"Just say it," Sonny responded. "You’ve been wanting to say it all week."

"No!" Will yelled back. "Because I don’t actually want to talk to you."

"You have to talk to me!" Sonny answered, his voice cracking.

"You did this," Will said. "You ruined our marriage. Everything we fought for - fighting our parents, fighting Nick, fighting to keep Arianna away from Nick, fighting to get our twins! For what?! So you could get groped by a twenty-four year old?" Will’s voice shook and he looked away from Sonny before the tears that threatened to escape fell down his face.

"I get it. You’re angry," Sonny said his face pale and streaked with tear tracks.

"I am not angry!" Will yelled, belying the words coming out of his mouth. "I am in pain and you put me here! The person who was supposed to love me more than anything!" Sonny opened his mouth to respond but Will cut him off. "You were supposed to be better than this," Will said quietly.

"I’m not," Sonny whispered. "I’m just as lost and and damaged and screwed up as the rest of the people in this town. I am not perfect, Will. I am not perfect." 

They stared at each other in silence for a minute; the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

After a beat, his lips quivering, Sonny turned around and walked away from Will back to the party.

As soon as Sonny was gone, Will let the tears fall thick and fast down his face and he fell to the floor, his body shaking with sobs. It was a full ten minutes before he was composed enough to make his way back to his family.


End file.
